


and a little child will lead them (the leopard and the goat remix)

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signs of the apocalypse are always obvious in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and a little child will lead them (the leopard and the goat remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the lion shall lie down with the lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182898) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



Sam kisses Nancy on the forehead before he picks up Ruby's knife. He's crying. So is she. Sam looks up at Ruby, who nods, half smiling.

Sam presses the edge of the blade to the side of Nancy's breastbone and bears down. He doesn't want to risk damaging Nancy's heart before it's time.

"Eius anima mei est," Sam says when he has Nancy's heart in hand. She isn't dead, quite, just bleeding everywhere. Sam slashes through the aorta and Nancy falls still.

Ruby's the first to die, shredded by the surge of power that rushes through Sam. Then the leader of the demons, the one possessing Jenna, and Sam prays that's Lilith. Then every demon as far as Sam can reach.

***

"Yeah. Guess I was wrong about a lot of things."

***

"Do it," the mother says. "Hurry!"

The girl wakes and screams. Sam stabs her in the lung. Enough to kill Lilith. Except there's no answering flash of gold light, so Lilith isn't here anymore. Damn.

The little girl's maybe ten. A virgin, then. Probably. People are twisted.

She's not dead yet.

Sam's faster than he was with Nancy. More efficient. "Eius anima mei est," he says, and feels the rush through him, tearing apart every demon within reach.

One fights back.

Sam thoroughly destroys her.

Midnight comes and goes and Dean doesn't die.


End file.
